Update:Patch Notes (26 January 2015)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical: *The bright bloom effect has been re-added to glacor boots, as per player feedback. *An issue with the running animation of the meerkats familiar has been fixed. *Equipped god capes are now removed from the player's avatar when destroyed from the Worn Equipment interface. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: *The pickaxe provided in the TokTz-Ket-Dill fight in Dominion Tower now functions correctly against the creature. Quests, Challenges and Achievements: *A new history book has been added in the Black Knights' Fortress to replace some of Sir Owen's dialogue. It can be stored in the Player-owned house bookcase. Credit to Kittyphantom, Robo Hobo, Fswe1 and Wahisietel for their collaboration on The History of the Kinshra. *The quest start screens of Ghosts Ahoy, In Search of the Myreque, Haunted Mine and One Small Favour have been updated to reflect combat level calculation changes. *A typo on the oak brazier used during Enakhra's Lament has been fixed. *A grammatical error - previously seen in the post-quest chat with 50 Ships Mufassah when reclaiming the pet - has been fixed. *A typo in the The Branches of Darkmeyer quest has been fixed. Other: *Players can now use the 'Join' feature via their Clan Chat and Friends Chat interfaces. *The 'XP Gained' pop-up is no longer displayed over the life points icon in Legacy mode. *Ironman players can no longer use the Book of Char to light other players' logs. *Visitors to an Ironman player's house can no longer light their altar burners. *It is no longer possible to prevent other players from attacking each other by using a members' weapon in free-to-play worlds. *A Viking boat in Rellekka has been renamed to Fremennik boat. *The sign/portent of death will no longer deal damage to opponents when they are immune to damage. *Reworked the new poll notification system, so it displays less intrusively. *Choosing to visit the Game Guide while climbing over the Wilderness ditch will now load the correct page. *A reference to steel nails as members' objects has been removed. *The name of 'Pharaoh's sandals' has been corrected in the Wardrobe interface. *A spelling error in the Scabaras research book has been fixed. *The Adventurer's Log entry for receiving Torag's hammer no longer states 'hammers'. Ninja Fixes: *The buff timer will display minutes instead of hours when a buff has over 60 minutes left. *Several cooking animations have been updated, including churning butter, picking wheat, and operating the windmill's hopper. *Combination potions can now be stored with a beast of burden. *Unfired and unstarted runed urns can now be stored in a beast of burden. *More titles will now show how they are unlocked when selected from the Titles interface. *Players will now receive meerkat pouches in noted form after completing a Treasure Trail. *Some old animations for scenery outside a house south of the Grand Exchange have been updated. *Players can now teleport while metamorphosed. Engine: *World map links to other maps no longer get blocked in HTML5.